Howling At The Moon (Jared's Imprint Story)
by Emmerz00
Summary: Jared Cameron of the Quileute Pack Imprints on a teenage girl named Lily.


Howling At The Moon

Lily's POV

I wake up in a cold sweat. My whole body is shaking. I remember having a nightmare but don't remember what it was about. I roll out of bed and get a glass of water. These nightmares have been happening ever since my parents died. I have been living with my cousin, Jessica. She is a little crazy for my taste but she is my closest friend. My only friend. I just started school at Forks High. I have met some of Jess' friends but haven't really connected with any of them. Although, Bella Swan has taken to me quite quickly. We are both shy and reserved. Bella is dating a boy named Edward Cullen. His family seems strange and something is up with them but I can't quite put my finger on what it is. I try not to judge though. Actually, this saturday Bella invited me to La Push Beach to go surfing. She said she wasn't going to surf but I love it. Today is thursday and I'm looking forward to it. I feel so lonely and incomplete. I feel like a part of me is missing. I don't know how to fill the hole.

Chapter 2

Jared's POV

We are in a Quileute meeting discussing strategies of how to defend against bloodsuckers. I am totally out of it and not listening. I am distracted by the wind outside the window. It is whipping the trees around and blowing dirt and silt everywhere.

"JARED!" Sam yells

I whip my head up, "What?"

"Get your head in the game bro." Seth yells.

"Sorry. I've been so distracted lately. I feel like something important is going to happen and...I just don't know what it is." I state.

"Maybe you'll finally lose your virginity, wittle boy." Paul says jokingly

"Ass." I snicker

"Back to work." Sam says in his almighty alpha tone.

I know something is going to happen...something that will change my life forever...

Lily's POV

Bella and I are in her car discussing boys.

"So, you have never had a boyfriend?" Bella asks hesitantly

"Nope. Never felt the need and didn't want to deal with the drama." I say

"Good for you." Bella goes on, "Most girls rush into things and don't take the time to find that special someone."

"Do you think Edward is the one?" I question

"I don't know. I hope so." She says firmly.

We finally arrive at the beach. The weather is nice. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. Waves are perfect. I change into my wet suit and head to the shore with my board. All of the sudden, I feel like someone has punched me in the chest. My body shudders upon impact. I feel different. Fuller. What happened? I look around and spot a boy. He looks to be my age and is not too shabby in the muscle department. He has his shirt off which gives me a perfect view of his stomach. His chest is toned and bronzed. His arms are muscular and long. His hair is raven black and cut close to his head. I feel like I'm looking at an angel. Sent from heaven just for me. I look into his warm mocha eyes and feel like I'm sucked into a whole other world. My heart starts beating faster and my body propels me towards this handsome boy. He welcomes me with open arms. Even though I have just met him, I find comfort in this gesture.

"I've waited for you." He murmurs in my ear, tickling me with his breath.

Even though I don't understand this, I almost forget about everything else in the world. Almost.

Jared's POV

After our meeting, the pack separated. I headed to the beach to catch some waves. I didn't expect something so drastic to happen. I was walking along the shoreline when all of the air was knocked out of my lungs. I looked ahead and saw a beautiful girl standing alone on the beach with Bella Swan. The girl had beautiful sandy blonde hair. She is in a wet suit holding a surfboard.

"Looks like my kind of girl." I think to myself.

She starts running towards me and I outstretched my arms. Even though I just met this girl, I feel so comfortable around her. She shoots into my arms and I am filled with compassion. This is my forever girl. I will do anything for her. I have finally imprinted. It is truly the most beautiful thing in the world. Just like I've always heard.

"I've waited for you." I murmur into her ear.

Chapter 3

Lily's POV

I pull back from the handsome boy and examine his face. I am rewarded with a blinding smile full of straight pearly white teeth. I can't help but smile back.

"I know right now you are confused and I will explain it all but, let's start with the basics," The boy continues, "Hi, my name is Jared Cameron. May I ask yours?"

"My name is Lily Peters" I mumble stupidly while caught in his gaze.

He smirks but continues, "Is that short for Lillian by any chance?"

"Uh huh." I continue to stumble on my words.

"Ah, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He leans down and kisses my hand while holding onto it. I am surprisingly ok with it and don't make any objections. We start walking down the beach.

"B-B-B-But what about my friend?" I stutter.

"You mean Bella?" He questions.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I stare at him accusingly

"We all know Bella. It's cool. I'll have Jacob come keep her company." He mutters something under his breath that sounds like, "I'm sure he'd love that." Right now I don't understand but I'm pretty sure I will soon.


End file.
